the_worst_animal_crossing_hatersfandomcom-20200214-history
MysteryMeister101
Who is this hater? MysteryMeister101 is a former fandom wiki user who created a fandom wiki known as Animal Crossing let's hate this game. This wiki is dedicated to hating Animal Crossing. About this hater. MysteryMeister101's real name is Dakoda Dubie, she calls herself Obio the Great. Dakoda comes from a large family which consists of siblings named Arnie, Aubrey, Alystine, Danny, Dennis and Amy. She comes from a single mother home due to the father leaving when she was extremely young. She also claims to be apart of a gang known as the Six Sages of Darkness. The members of the group is known as Brick Spycro, Tara Behemox, Natleigh Wasalie, Tobie Tayleur and Dave Roberts. Why is this hater on this wiki? There's actually multiple reasons why this hater is on this wiki, here's some of them. # MysteryMeister101 believes that all of the Animal Crossing characters are "Freaks" in animal suits who are under the influence of drugs and alcohol and rape people. # Her wiki encourages Animal Crossing haters to ruin the lives of innocent Animal Crossing fans. # She likes to pull a Jack Thompson by saying Animal Crossing is turning people in bullies. She also believes that who ever likes the game is a bully but there are many Animal Crossing fans that are not. # It's believed that the Six sages of Darkness is a hate group due to the behaviours of Brick, Tara and Dave (Sometimes Tobie.) As well as the way Obio types on her wiki. Brick is a violent person and has hurt a lot of Animal Crossing fans. Tara encourages this behaviour because she likes him that way. Tara can be violent as well. Dave likes to humiliate Animal Crossing fans as well as Obio by cutting holes in one fan's pants and putting adult magazines in their bag just to make them look perverted. # MysterMeister101 brags about stealing stuff form Animal Crossing fans and physically hurting them as well on her wiki What we already know about the MysteryMeister101 case. * We know who the victims of the bullying is. There's a girl named Annie who was bullied for wearing an Animal Crossing T shirt. There's Rana who was bullied for liking Animal Crossing and there was a victim named Sabastian Jones who gets the worst treatment from Obio and her friends. * The Bullying is all justified, The wiki has shown Brick being bullied by fans multiple times, but still he has no right to beat up said fans. Obio knows some people who was haters of the game had committed suicide due to their opinion on the game. Those people were Tristan and Oliver. * Obio is actually mentally ill. * We do know the perpetrators of the case. What we don't know about this case. * It is unknown what motivated this hater to bully innocent fans. * We need to reveal her identity to find out if she was being real or playing a character. * She might be linked to infamous Miiverse user, 920Arianna who is also in this wiki. But it's uncertain. * We don't know if she has another wiki just like ACLHTG or other social medias. * Since she's mentally ill, it's unknown if she's telling the truth or not. * We don't know the surname for Rana, Ellie, Cindi, Annie and Jose.Category:Female Haters autistic haters Category:Bullied haters Category:Bullies Category:Gang Members